


Sun Drops

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Jokes, I love him, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Yuzuru is such a BITCH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Koga relishes in the beauty of his boyfriend as they share their morning after laying side by side.





	Sun Drops

Gold light filtered through cream blinds, sprinkling over Yuzuru’s milky complexion. Koga laid beside him, his head resting in the palm of his head as he perched himself up on his elbow. Yuzuru was  _ beautiful. _ Koga wasn’t all that great at words or sounding fancy, but he sure as hell knew a beautiful boy when he saw one, and Yuzuru took the cake in beauty.

 

His eyelashes were long and thick - they rested against the tops of his cheekbones so perfectly… And that  _ beauty spot. _ Koga bit his lip at the thought. That beauty spot was simultaneously the most sexiest and most  _ ethereal _ attribute to Yuzuru’s complexion.  Koga wanted to reach out and touch him… but he had spent the whole evening  _ touching him. _

 

A constellation of red and purple decorated the expanse of Yuzuru’s neck; Koga knew he’d be scolded, but he couldn’t help it! He wanted everyone to know that Yuzuru was  _ his _ boyfriend! He didn’t like how often he caught other guys looking at Yuzuru, even when Koga is right beside him!

 

An exasperated sigh left the boy, a prominent scowl insulting his previous expression. He was trying to work on his possessiveness… Yuzuru had reminded him frequently of how he was the owner of his heart… It wasn’t as if Koga didn’t trust Yuzuru… It was just that Yuzuru was his first  _ real _ boyfriend.  The first person that he ever really…

 

Koga’s whole face flushed at the thought, his brows knitting harder together as he growled towards himself. He shook his head, trying to disperse the sappy clouds that began sprouting from his imagination. 

 

“Are you okay, Oogami-sama?” came a sleepier murmur. Yuzuru’s voice was much lower than usual and it dripped with an apparent exhaustion. 

 

They  _ were _ up until some ungodly hour of the morning doing…

 

“Oogami-sama?”

 

A gentle hand brushed Koga’s flushing cheek, snapping the boy back to reality.  

 

“I-I told ya not to call me that, idiot!” he barked instinctively, cursing at just how  _ hot _ his cheeks felt.  A small laugh was muffled by Yuzuru’s hand, further enraging his older boyfriend. “S-Stop fuckin’ laughin’ at me, Yuzuru! It’s not funny!” 

 

“I’m sorry, Koga,” he said through soft laughter. The way Koga pouted and avoided his gaze made Yuzuru’s chest warm.  Despite his feisty facade, Koga truly was the perfect boyfriend for Yuzuru. Despite his tough exterior, Koga was thoughtful, caring, and surprisingly gentle when he wanted to be. Yuzuru loved it.  He loved  _ Koga. _

 

“What’re ya staring at, idiot?” Koga grumbled once more.

 

Yuzuru blinked out of his daze and shook his head.

 

“Nothing,” he said quietly, his palm still resting against Koga’s heated cheek. 

 

The younger boy pushed himself up, moving so that his free hand was resting against the mattress right beside Koga’s face.  The move caused Koga to roll completely onto his back, his breath hitching and his body tensing from the sudden change of position.

 

“Are you sore, Ko?” Yuzuru whispered softly, brows furrowing in concern. “Did i not prepare you eno-”

 

“I’m  _ fine! _ I’m not some pussy who can’t handle bein’ dicked down, y’know!”

 

Yuzuru almost  _ snorted _ at Koga’s choice of words. “Your vocabulary truly amazes me, my love.”

 

“Eat my ass, Fushimi,” Koga growled.

 

“Fufu~ but I already did that last night,  _ Oogami-san~” _

 

Koga’s eyes grew wide and then narrowed into a dangerous glare up at his boyfriend.  Yuzuru’s cheekier smile never once fell. He even went so far as to lean down and press a lingering kiss to the corner of Koga’s mouth.

 

“Don’t be angry,” he murmured quietly, lips littering gentle kisses along Koga’s jaw. Koga merely sighed with content, head slowly lolling to the side as Yuzuru’s lips inched closer to his ear. “I love you, Koga,” Yuzuru murmured, lips grazing against the shell of Koga’s suddenly warmer ear.

 

The flustered boy soon found himself lacing his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, hiding away in the warmth of Yuzuru’s shoulder. He could feel the lacerations he had inflicted to Yuzuru’s back last night beneath his fingertips.  He closed his eyes, feeling Yuzuru’s palm against his lower back, fingers splayed securely against the uncovered skin. 

 

“You’re beautiful,” Yuzuru hummed again, pressing yet another kiss to Koga’s ear.

 

“Fuck off,” Koga finally managed out. “I hate when y’speak so highly of yourself.” A small smirk appeared when he heard Yuzuru’s gentle gasp.

 

“You’re… Ah, Ko. You’re truly the cutest boy.”

 

Feeling Yuzuru’s stronger arm close tighter around his waist, Koga closed his eyes.  He silently drank in the warmth that radiated from Yuzuru, relishing in the feeling of their naked bodies pressed flush against one another.

 

Yuzuru was somebody Koga felt safe with. He was a person Koga - despite having never admitted it - was terrified to lose.  Yuzuru had become such an important person to him. Yuzuru was some sort of perpetual start that Koga was drawn to; he was drawn to the light Yuzuru emitted.  He was completely and utterly--

 

“I love you, Koga.”

 

“...” Koga bit hard into his lower lip before tilting his head to the side, his nose grazing against Yuzuru’s bruised neck. “Yeah,” he whispered softly.

 

_“I love you, Zuru…”_

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING THESE 2 DORKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE SEND ME REQUESTS FOR FICS FOR THEM ON TWITTER (jakuurai) OR ON CURIOUSCAT (https://curiouscat.me/matenrous)!!!!! I WANNA WRITE MORE FOR THESE DWEEBS BUT I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please comment if u liked it!!!!!!!!!! i hope u did ^____^ have a nice day and thank u for reading!!!!


End file.
